


Brothers (Part 1)

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Series: A Smidge of FrostMaster [8]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor Ragnarok (Movie)
Genre: Big Brother Taneleer, M/M, protective brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: Taneleer and Loki have a chat.





	Brothers (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who has a little brother or sister or whatnot knows that they have to impress themselves upon their sibling's intended, give 'em the ol 'hurt them and I hurt you' business! And as a brother with six younger siblings and four older ones, I know a thing or two about this! XD

“Taneleer!” En Dwi ran forward and hugged the Collector tightly.

The dour immortal sighed and patted the Grandmaster's head, “Yes, hello, En Dwi. Let go.”

“I'm so glad you could come, Tan! I wasn't sure if you would since you often comment on how much you dislike my robust lifestyle!” En Dwi smiled widely and took Taneleer's hand, leading him through the throngs of dancing people to a small dias where Thor and Loki were also seated.

The Collector's eyebrow rose slightly and he looked at En Dwi, “I thought you were kidding.”

“I can see how you would think that but nope!” En Dwi smiled brightly and flounced over to Loki, wrapping his arms around the Jotun's shoulders from behind Loki's chair as seemed to be his favorite thing to do, “This is Loki, my treasure, my gem, my-”

“Consort.” Taneleer finished, his eyebrow still cocked, “And you must be Thor, hardly recognized you, to be honest, you look . . . different.”

Thor stood, setting his drink aside, “Must be the hair, most people are thrown off by it.”

“Yes . . . I hear you're the king of Asgard now, I suppose congratulations are in order so, congratulations.” Taneleer waved for a drink and was soon handed a deep cup of dark red liquor, he drank from it and sighed, “Brother, I don't mean to be imposing, but-”

“Oh, Thor, I want to show you something!” En Dwi said suddenly, hurrying over to Thor, “Come with me for a moment.”

Thor stared at the Grandmaster then sighed and waved a hand for him to lead the way. Taneleer huffed, glancing at Loki who looked incredibly nervous to be in the company of the serious-faced immortal,

“So.” The Collector took Thor's seat and sat back in it, steeple-ing his fingers on his stomach, “You're my brother's new fixation.”

Loki shifted, “I didn't know En Dwi had any siblings.”

“We aren't, not really, but we are both the last of our respective species so we consider each other family, along with a select few others.” Taneleer shrugged and reached for his drink, taking a slow sip before regarding Loki again, “As I said.”

“I suppose so,” Loki stared at Taneleer and shrugged, “Does he have many . . . 'fixations'?”

“Yes,” The Collector tilted his head slowly to the side, “He is very quick to give his affections away to anyone or anything that shows interest for more than five seconds. It is rather inconvenient.”

Loki frowned, “Is it?”

“Yes,” Taneleer took another drink and breathed out, “Our longevity is legendary, we have been around since the beginning of anything and we will continue to be around until the cosmos flicker and fade to nothing. You can see how relationships might be difficult. Your kind also lives a long time but even that will find you old and frail while En Dwi continues as he is for millennia after.”

Loki blinked, “He'll outlive me.”

“Without the shadow of a doubt, yes, he will. Hence why his affairs are problematic and short-lived,” Taneleer watched the dancers with a sour expression but Loki got the feeling that this was how he normally looked, “His heart gets broken quite often.”

“I see . . . so what you're saying is-”

“That you love him until your life-force fizzles out,” Taneleer's eyes snapped back to Loki, his jaw tightening slightly, “Because death is the only excuse I will accept.”

Loki blinked, “Oh.”

“Hm,” The Collector turned his eyes back to the display of writhing bodies moving to some form of music and he relaxed, “You do love him, don't you?”

“Yes, very much.”

“I wasn't actually asking,” Taneleer sounded bored, “He's not easily fooled and is constantly aware of when people are lying to him so you must love him otherwise he wouldn't have bothered with you this long.”

“You're rude.” Loki muttered.

Taneleer smiled slightly, “I can see why he likes you so much.”

“You know, I don't need your approval to be with En Dwi.” Loki felt himself getting very annoyed by this man.

Taneleer laughed shortly and turned fully in his seat to regard Loki with an amused tilt of the head, “Yes, you actually do because if I thought for a single moment that my little brother's judgment slipped and he fell head over heels for someone who either didn't love him or meant him harm, I would kill you right now and mount your stuffed corpse in my collection. I don't have a Jotun in it yet and you are only half but I suppose that would be enough to satisfy. Do I make myself clear?”

Loki swallowed and nodded, “Transparently.”

“Excellent, you're smart, I like that,” Taneleer continued to smirk and he stood, “Well, I suppose it wouldn't do to come to a party and not . . . _mingle_.”

Loki watched the Collector as the white-haired immortal slid into the crowd, “ . . . that was . . . interesting.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for part 2!


End file.
